A Story of Stones
by shannonkr
Summary: A life of some eevees with no trainers. shipping, cuteness, and minor drama occurs. Story better than summary. put story suggestions in reviews: have a super kawaii day!
1. Chapter 1

A Story of Stones

I woke up to a sunny day in normality town. Literally. I suppose using sunny day in my bedroom was some sort of crude attempt to wake me up. My sister, Carly, the leafeon of the family was always showing off her moves to make me jealous. She used to be bearable, that is, before she evolved. Now she struts around the house like she owns the place. The worst part is my parents don't notice a thing their _darling_ first born does to me. I love my sister but she can be a pain in the-. My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of my mother. She had called me down to go to my training practice. It's this stupid class that is supposed to prepare us for when were older. It was my equivalent of school.

After I departed my room, my father, err wait no, my mother greeted me at the end of the stairs. They were both flareon, so it was hard to tell them apart. You would think I would know how to tell them apart, considering I've lived with them since I was born, but I still can't. She said breakfast was in twenty minutes, so I could have time to "get ready". My mom was all about beauty, I wasn't. No matter what you do to me, you can't make me pretty.

I gazed into the mirror that my mom gave me for my 12th hatch day. I t lay beside my nest and some old toys. I may have been overreacting when I was describing my looks. I mean I suppose I'm an average eevee, my tail is soft and my ears are floppy. I'm nothing compared to the girls at my training class, which reminds me I need to get going.

I left my room and earned a quick kiss goodbye from my father and a glare from my sister accompanying it. I picked up an Oran berry for breakfast on the go. I would have stayed but I wanted to catch up with my friend Naomi. She was an eevee like me and most of the other Pokémon at my training class. Everyone here was either an eevee or one of its evolved forms.

I rushed over to greet Naomi when I realized she wasn't listening to me. I knew what was going on. She was staring at Zachary. "Naomi "I called "It's me, Bethany." I waved my paw in front of her face. She jumped backward in shock, and then noticed me. "Oh, it's you. Hi Bethany." She was being her normal, day-dreamy self. She was a young eevee my age, and was far prettier than me. She was beautiful, but if I told her she would disagree.

"Doesn't Zachary look _handsome_ today" She inquired, to no one in particular. "Naomi, if I said yes, you would get jealous. If I said no, you would get defensive." She punched me in the arm for that comment. I laughed to myself. She liked him a little_ too_ much. After she was done obsessing over Zachary, we started a conversation.

We were talking about how I should get revenge on my sister when our trainer, or teacher, a ditto named Mr. Ray called us to our lesson. He was a lot stronger than he looks. He announced that today we would be perfecting the move tackle, and that we should get in partners. I reached out for Naomi, but then realized she had rushed over to Zachary. I didn't really know anyone else, so I decided to wait and see if someone would pick me. I looked over to a shiny eevee I knew to be called Nathan. Everyone liked him, so there were people lining up to be his partner. Everyone was partnered up or lining up to be with Nathan. That is, except for me and an unfamiliar face. He seemed sweet so I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bethany. Would you like to be my partner?" I said to him, hoping for the best since I could use a new friend. "What! Me?" he looked startled. "Umm yes you. Unless you don't want to…" I trailed off. "OH, yeah, yeah that will be gr-gr-great." He stuttered nervously. I was making him uncomfortable; he clearly didn't have many friends. After everyone stopped fighting over Nathan, Mr. Ray called our attention to him. "Alright, now that we have finished picking partners "he said glancing at a smug Nathan and several broken hearted girls. "Stand parallel to your partner and prepare to tackle them." "What! I can't tackle her!" He said to me. The coach wasn't listening. "What did you think we needed partners for? I mean, it was kind of obvious. "I stated. "But, I don't want to hurt you." He said then blushed down at the ground. "Don't worry, I can take it." "What do you think I'm not strong enough?" I seemed to have made him mad, so I decided to have some fun. "You said it, not me." He looked really mad now.

"And… Go!" screamed Mr. Ray. I charged at only half of my power, and my partner seemed to be giving it his all. I knocked him over with ease, despite all of his effort. "That all you got." I said playfully. He was too easy to mess with. He was so angry, he was growling. Fun is fun, but it was time to stop acting. "Dude calm down, it was a joke." He calmed down and brushed himself off. "Psh, I knew that. I went easy on you anyway." "Mmhm." He punched me in the arm for that. "I'm lucky, by the way." "Isn't that, like a pet name?" I decided to shut up. Sometimes I went too far. "Sorry, I was kidding .That is a nice name." "Thankyo-"Lucky was interrupted by a frantic scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eeek!" I had just been tackled by the source of the scream. "Naomi, I know you're exited on improving your tackle, but you didn't have to use me as an example." I joked. "It's not that," She replied dusting herself off. "Zachary invited us to come camping!" _That explains a second…_"Us?" I asked. "Of course us." She said getting annoyed. She then glanced at lucky. "Umm… I'm lucky, and I'm guessing you're Naomi." She wasn't even listening. I don't know why, but that made me angry. Before I could say something, she dashed off. Before we could say anything, she interrupted us yet again. "We haven't decided when, but I'll let you know when we do. "She then skipped of, back to her beloved Zachary.

"She's a bit ….." "Weird" I finished for him. "I was gonna say normal." We then broke out laughing. "Trust me, she's not always like this" "yeah, I figured….So want to come to my burrow?" _What he meant by burrow is house. Everyone has a burrow for a house, because we don't have opposable thumbs._ "Sorry, I have to go home after the lesson." He looked pretty sad about my response. "But I can tomorrow!" I blurted out without thinking. That's not really true, but maybe I can persuade my parents. Before I could change my mind, Mr. Ray told us to change partners. Naomi looked the saddest to hear this. I waved goodbye to lucky. After he was gone I sighed. I will never convince my parents to let me come over. At least he's happy. For now.

I almost made my way to Naomi, but a certain suave shiny blocked my path. "Nathan, I'm trying to get to my friend." I gritted through my teeth. He's the type of guy who controls the ladies. It drives me crazy how he gets everything he wants. I suddenly realized that everyone was partnered, and everyone was looking at us. I had two choices continue this awkward moment, or be partners with Nathan. It was a lose-lose situation. "Fine." He grinned with that stupid, smug look on his face "Perfect." What does he want from me? Whatever. I'm gonna knock that grin off his face.

Mr. Ray blew his whistle. As our tackles combined, I knew that it was significantly stronger than lucky's. "Humph." I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of falling. "Wow. You're stronger than I thought. Another thing, you aren't a creepy stalker like those other girls." I was honestly surprised he said that. What was he playing at?" Thanks, I guess." I don't know what he wants with me. I'm not pretty or popular. "So I heard you'll be camping with us." _Oh no._" You're gonna be there?" "Heck yes. I'll see ya there." He winked and walked off to his "fans". Boy, was that a relief. He wasn't as mean as I thought, but I still don't trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

As I watched Nathan dash off for a new partner, I realized my classmates were staring at me. Like a lot of them. Practically all of them were giving me looks. All the females gave particularly evil looks. Whatever let them think what they want. I know what they're doing. They're thinking were dating or something. To that I say eww. Honestly, I don't want to be in a relationship. This may sound childish, but I treat some boys like they have Pokérus . (Cooties)

"Well class I'm disappointed in you. We could only have time for two turns, which means your behind." That's all I heard, but I thought I saw Mr. Ray grumble something. He probably said; "back when I was in school….." I don't know why he's complaining. It's his fault that he didn't punish anyone in particular. Whatever.

I couldn't find lucky or Naomi anywhere. They found me. "Hey Bethany!" Greeted lucky, while Naomi was daydreaming. "Hey guys. At least one of you is excited to see me." I added directing my attention to Naomi. "Sorry, Bethany, can I talk to you in private?" Lucky looked concerned. "What, I won't bother you guys…Naomi; do you not want to hang out with me?" Lucky started pacing. "Oh no, it's not that. We're gonna talk about girl stuff, you would be bored." Although relieved, lucky looked concerned. "Why don't I get a say in this?" _I don't want to talk about this._ After lots of arguing, lucky left. I mouthed "help me" silently to him as a joke. He seemed to get is going to be really stupid.

"You were partners with Nathan!" She screamed, as soon as lucky was out of earshot. "Be quiet, you could wake up a snorlax without the yellow flute. Yes I was partners with him and he was a real –""Do you know what this means?" "I said be quiet. No I don't know what this means. All I know is you cut me off." She sighed and recollected herself. Then in a low voice she apologized "Sorry about that. Its just-" This time I cut her off." You didn't tell me that Nathan was going to camp with us." _If he is coming, I'm not going._ "What? I didn't know he was coming." "Oh yeah cause you're the best at listening." She reached over to punch me in the arm, but I stopped her. "Seriously, that's the third time this has happened all day. I'm starting to get bruises." We both burst out laughing. I looked up at the sky. I could already see the moon. I was late!"GOTTA GO, BYE!" I ran at full speed to my house. Now there is no chance I could go see lucky.

Apparently, I made it just in time, because I didn't get yelled at. My dad called me to dinner, just like any day. I took a bite out of my spicy poffin, and I noticed Carly had already ate hers and headed to her room. I knew she didn't like spicy things so she probably just threw hers away. I scarfed mine down and ran up to her room. I need some sisterly advice.


	4. Chapter 4

was i really on hiatus that long?

nine months, damn. (pardon my language)

anyways I'm back, even though no one is reading this cause i'm a loser, lol.

lets get back to it, shall we

Oh boy, this will be fun. *coughcough* sarcasm *coughcough*. If most leafeon are hard to deal with, Carly takes the cake. Or prize. Or poffin.

Whatever.

I try to avoid Carly's room, for reasons you have already guessed. But as soon as I entered, I knew it has recieved an upgrade since I was a Toddler. (Well, i guess you could call it an upgrade. It was larger than it used to be (Carly must have done some digging) but that just meant more ... Carly.

Posters of the shiny pokemon modeling agency were draped across the walls. It was hideous (But it gave me hope. Maybe I would get lucky and Nathan would leave one day to work there. I would never have to see that, stupid,smug look for the rest of my life). Magazines she should NOT be reading littered the floor. ( to this day i'm still scarred for looking at the covers). There was a trail of them leading from the door way a nest with _the_ bratty leafeon sitting atop it.

As I remembered why i was here, i looked up at the horrible being i am somehow related to. i decided to sweet-talk her.

after fluffing up my tail via a scalding heat wave attack courtesy of my mother (what? beauty hurts. thats why i chose to be ugly) I was ready to smooth my way in for advice.

timidly walking in her room with puppy eyes, it was obvious she saw me as a whole new pokemon. she likes it when people doll themselves up just for her, my freshly-fluffed tail did the trick. After a few aqward seconds of analyzing me, she spoke.

" i see you look ... not as ugly as before, mom had to help you, didn't she?"

i grit my teeth. i know i'm not pretty, but i can do things myself. even if mom helped me this one time.

i could tell she was toying with me, trying to break me down, so i relaxed my jaw. getting advice is harder than solving the problem you need the advice for in the first place. apparently.

i knew this was getting no where. i had to pick up the pace.

"how do you convince mom and dad to let you stay out past curfew?" i blurted that one out without thinking. i could have worded that better. she could use that against me in so many ways.

"tsk, tsk little sister out to see her ANNOYING little friends. no no no, she doesn't have any. has the little unevolved girl found herself a boyfriend? i think not." _sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me_ i thought. to be honest its more annoying than hurtful.

"anyhow those are thing s one must find out for themselves. just ask. sweet talk them. BRIBE them if you have to."

then a smile formed on her face. "good luck"

in all the time we've been sisters...

I have never heard her say anything more honest.

I checked the hoot-hoot themed clock in our dim hallway. the little hand is on the... 6. i didn't bother checking the other hand, i had never been good at telling the time. all i knew is that this was the time to strike.

i shimmied my way through the hallway and into the kitchen, which was openly connected to the living room. my mother was always in her room or the kitchen. she never was a master chef, she just always liked the smell of spices. particularly rosemary, which i cant stand. my father, on the other hand, spent his afternoons in the living room. doing crosswords or something. They were both in range, i knew the time was know. _why is it so hard for me?_

other people could do this with ease. i never really was put in this situation before, my only close friend was Naomi, and my mom knows her parents so its OK. her mothers a flareon too, so naturally they are "besties". her dad is a jolteon. nice guy, but he keeps to himself.

i decided to go the "quick and painless" route. i blurt it out, if they say yes, cool. if they say no, no pain.

"couldigotomyfriendlucky'sburrowtommarowafternnoon?"

luckily my mother speaks jibberish. my father didn't seem to catch on, so he continued with, well, whatever dad`s do.

"you've never mentioned him before. whats he like?"she inquired, a bit concerned. hmm. I didn't really expect that.

"hes kind of shy, i met him during training. i think thats why he wanted me to come to his house."

"you don't need to go to any boy's house." my father grunted. he must have caught the word "his".

Did i mention my dad is strict?

"theres no need for that." my mother scolded"Bethany can play with any friends she choses." she gave a stern look at my father before continuing "just be home by nine thirty." she winked at me "might as well go to bed early though, since training starts at 6 tomorrow."she left for her room with a smile on her face. i was surprised she was on my side.

i tried to run quickly to my bedroom and avoid my old man's gaze.

"Before you go Bethany"

too late.

my dad smiled.

"this boy, lucky," he paused for a moment. "better thank his lucky stars he is bestowed of the honor of hanging out with you." then he regained his usual posture and looked down at his newspaper thing. "now go to bed".

wow that thing took me, like, 2 hours.

and its still crappy D:

oh well.

next chapter should be up soon!

PS: if you have any opinion on this please, PLEASE, comment. i'm getting kind of discouraged here.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello for anyone who may be out there!

i have recently recieved my third review for this story, the other two being a flame and me asking for suggestions.

i don't know why this particular review fails to show up on the website, but it said as follows :

Compact Cassette 1/2/13 . chapter 4

It seriously is discouraging when no one reviews, and I am sorry to hear that. It's part of what discourages me from writing. (Aside from laziness of course.)

But I think this story is pretty good, though there seems to be something missing... But I can't seem to figure out what it is... Maybe develope the characters more?  
...well it is only a few chapters in after all.

Hope to see some more  
-CC

I don't know what in particular made this so inspiring, but now i feel like i want to write another 2-3 chapters today, i have nothing better to do anyways. it just feels so great when you receive a comment like this on a story that is makes you feel like you are actually getting somewhere, therefore i will take this advice to my best capability.

Bethany : Get on with it!

Me: oh yeah my bad

...

There were some disadvantages to living in a burrow. namely that it could cave in on you at any moment.

As i found out this morning.

Some stupid teenagers were running around above our house, more specifically, my room.

There was dust everywhere and I was under a pile of rocks. They could have wrecked Carly's room, _but no, i'm the one who has to suffer._ My dad was digging me out, my mom crying, ( oh my goodness, look at this mess, what did we do to deserve this, etc,etc:) and my sister sitting as far away from the dust and dirt as possible, not even pretending to care. And I had thought things would be different since last night.

I was finally out of the rubble, with the help of our kind-hearted neighbors. We thanked them and they were on their way, but as soon as they left, my mom shrieked.

" You got so dirty! its horrible! this will take weeks to get out of your fur!" _(no mom, don't worry, it's not like i'm __******injured or anything)**_ She was obviously fuming, but my dad wasn't there to calm her down. He had mysteriously dissapeared with some charcoal, to power up the intensity of his fire spin attack. Speaking of which, I heard the sound of some teenagers having there asses handed to them on a silver platter.

Just as I was calming down, I realized in all the commotion, someone knocked down our clock. It read 5:30 and it normally took me fifty minutes to get to school. _I am so screwed over._

I wasn't running, I was sprinting. One might say I was using quick attack consecutively. Well I was, but thats not the point.

...

Naomi's pov

...

I was at training early, like usual. Don't get me wrong, I'm no nerd. I had my reasons. lets just say I'm a morning person.

I gazed at Zachary, so aloof, so chill, so _cool._ The way he just doesn't care. It was HOT!

Ok, so maybe he was my reason. There's nothing wrong with that. We are great friends actually. We don't really talk to each other much, but I can tell he needs me. Sure I have to look at him from behind this bush, but who doesn't, right?

...

lol Naomi you stalker!

shes not that creepy.

really.

only when shes alone.

around Zachary.

(sorry this is short, but i organized it this way because reasons.)

please review, it means alot to me!

PS: They dont talk to eachother much, but he invited her camping? Ooo mystery ooo ( omg doing naomis pov is so fun XD)


End file.
